world beyond your eyes
by seized blue
Summary: Arthur telah merubah hidup Sakura yang semulanya hanya berotasi pada dunia Geisha saja. [au.]


**Monogatari**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia - Axis Power milik Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari Memoirs of a Geisha.**_

 _ **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan cerita.**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini masih sama saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya bagi Sakura. Ia bersenandung pelan, melantunkan melodi-melodi merdu yang memenuhi atmosfir di sekelilingnya untuk mengusir jauh keheningan. Manik cokelat gelapnya diarahkan pada kelopak-kelopak bunga yang memiliki nama sama sepertinya. Mereka berjatuhan tertiup angin, memenuhi pekarangan belakang _okiya_ dengan warna merah muda yang lembut.

Walaupun senyum tipis terukir di wajah porselennya, namun kedua pasang bola mata itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi yang lain. Sakura ingin melihat kembali kebebasaan yang berada di balik dinding tersebut. Ia ingin siapapun membawanya; untuk mengarungi bentangan cakrawala yang tak terbatas disana.

"Ah. . .aku sangat ingin melihat seperti apa laut lepas itu."

* * *

"Sakura, ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu. Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi untuk memenuhi undangan jamuan makan dari tuan Wang Yao. Kau akan ikut juga untuk menyaksikan _onee-san_ mu disana. Jadi bergegaslah," Seru _Okaa-san_ yang lalu menyerahkan sebuah _kimono_ kepada Sakura. Ia segera mengambilnya dan mulai mengganti _yukata_ abu-abu yang ia tengah pakai. Tangannya dengan sigap mengikat _obi_ yang melingkari pinggangnya dan menata rambut yang senada dengan warna kayu mahoni dengan sebuah jepit rambut yang mempermanis penampilannya. Ia telah siap.

Setelah membenahi diri, Sakura langsung menuju kamar Akane _nee-san_ , yang merupakan senior sekaligus mentornya. _Fusuma_ diketuk pelan, dan ia berkata, " _Nee_ - _san,_ semuanya telah siap begitupula dengan Chun-Yan _nee-san_ yang telah menunggu. Ayo kita berangkat."

" _Ha'i._ Tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah, _Nee-san_. Saya akan menunggu di bawah," Ujarnya seraya mengangguk dan lalu segera menghilang dari depan pintu tersebut menuju lantai pertama.

* * *

Sakura hanya seorang _miranai_ , _maiko_ yang baru saja belajar segalanya dari awal; dengan duduk dan memperhatikan para _onee-san_ yang melayani para pelanggan mereka. Meskipun ia ikut dalam sebuah pesta ataupun jamuan, Sakura masih belum boleh untuk turut serta bekerja dengan seniornya.

Oleh sebab itu, disinilah ia, duduk bersimpuh di atas _tatami_ yang berada di pojok ruangan sendirian. Jamuan makan yang diadakan di sebuah restoran megah ini sungguh besar. Makanan-makanan khas Jepang yang menggugah selera dihidangkan, tak lupa juga dengan alunan musik yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Para _geisha_ juga terlihat berjejer hadir disini. Kimono indah terbuat dari sutera yang berwarna-warni mereka memesona, menuai decak kagum dari siapapun tanpa terkecuali dari Sakura.

Banyak tamu-tamu yang datang ke sini berasal dari luar negri datang, kenalan dari sang pemilik mungkin. Ada yang datang dari Amerika hingga Rusia, tampak dari wajah dan perawakan asing mereka—juga bahasa mereka yang sama sekali terkadang tak dapat diartikan oleh Sakura. Namun, yang paling menarik perhatian adalah sekelompok bajak laut yang juga diundang disini. Orang-orang Inggris kah?

Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang (meskipun tak jauh beda dengan yang lain) dan ada Akane _onee-san_ disana yang tengah menuangkan _sake_ ke dalam gelas salah satu awak kapal disana; ikut meramaikan suasana.

Sakura masih mengobservasi kelompok itu—karena mereka juga lebih ribut dan menarik banyak perhatian—sembari menyeruput _kocha_ hangat miliknya dalam diam. Melihat setiap orang satu persatu dan memperhatikan antik setiap individu. Akan tetapi, tanpa sengaja maniknya beradu pandang dengan seorang pemilik manik sewarna zamrud. Matanya berkilat tajam ketika netra cokelat bertemu dengan miliknya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah; malu karna tertangkap basah. Tapi, satu hal terlintas di benakknya. Ia berharap bisa kembali melihat senyum yang sempat dilemparkan oleh pemuda asing itu kepadanya sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan malam pun masih berlanjut.

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura!"

Suara _geta_ yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai kayu memenuhi koridor rumah utama, memangkas jarak di antara gadis yang tengah membawa kain _kimono_ untuk Chun-Yan. Sang pemilik nama langsung memutar tubuhnya; kepala dimiringkan, menandakan ia tengah bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang hendak disampaikan oleh sang pemilik _okiya_ hingga ia sampai harus mengejar dirinya.

"Ada apa, _Okaa-san_?" Tanyanya, kebingungan masih melanda sang dara.

"Ada seseorang yang hendak bertemu denganmu! Sekarang cepat ikut denganku."

"Bagaimana dengan _kimono_ milik Chun-Yan _nee-san—_ "

"Sudah ikut saja dulu." _Okaa-san_ langsung menarik lengan Sakura, membuatnya tersentak dan mau tak mau menyusuri langkahnya dari belakang melewati ruang tamu utama.

Hal ini cukup aneh sehingga menimbulkan beberapa pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Sakura tidak mengenal siapapun di luar _okiya_ ini. Ia tidak memiliki orang tua dan telah dibesarkan disini sejak kecil, hanya orang-orang di _okiya_ yang merupakan keluarganya. Teman pun ia tak punya. Jadi siapa dan punya urusan apa dia dengannya? Toh, Sakura bukan siapa-siapa.

Rentetan pemikiran terhenti ketika mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan. Menggeser pintu untuk masuk, _Okaa-san_ lalu membiarkan Sakura jalan terlebih dahulu. Disana sudah dua pria asing yang tengah menunggu. Ah, orang-orang asing yang ia lihat di jamuan kemarin; meskipun identitas mereka tak terlalu jelas.

"Ini dia, tuan." Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya—tak begitu berkentara—ketika kalimat itu terucap oleh _Okaa-san_. Ia tak mengerti.

Salah satu topi diangkat, menampilkan surai sewarna emas dan tak lupa juga dengan kedua zamrud yang berkilat. Mereka terlihat familier. Senyum lalu terukir di wajah rupawannya, membuat nafas Sakura tertahan ketika sebuah kata ditujukan padanya.

"Halo."

* * *

"Tuan, apakah anda yakin memilih dia yang belum memiliki banyak pengalaman untuk menemani anda?" Nyonya pemilik _okiya_ bertanya, nada tidak yakin terdengar dalam suaranya. Sakura masih berdiri terdiam disampingnya, pandangan masih diarahkan ke bawah. Sang pemuda tersebut menggeleng, masih tetap dengan pendiriannya.

"Tak apa. Aku mau dia."

Keringat dingin menjalar di tengkuk Sakura yang semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Ini tiba-tiba sekali sehingga sulit untuk dicerna olehnya. Lidah terasa kelu dan ia tak dapat bersuara sementara untuk saat itu.

Menimbang-nimbang jawabannya lagi, _Okaa-san_ pada akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan menyetujui permintaan si pemuda. "Baiklah, terserah apa katamu. Asal jangan berbuat macam-macam saja nanti."

"Tentu saja, Madam."

Dan mulai pada saat itu, _Okaa-san_ menaruh perhatian lebih pada Sakura. _Akane_ _onee-san_ sekarang memberikan pelatihan padanya lebih ketat daripada biasanya. Tata krama, cara berkonversasi dan menari, menyajikan teh, hingga segala keseluruh Sakura dipoles.

* * *

"Sakura, punggungmu tidak boleh bungkuk dan jangan terlalu kaku. Sampirkan terlebih dahulu _kimono_ yang menutupi tanganmu sebelum menuangkan minum untuknya agar tidak meninggalkan noda teh disana. Ingat, jangan sampai tumpah. Semuanya harus sempurna."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Akane _nee-san_ terus berputar dalam pikirannya dan tanpa sadar diucapkannya kembali. Sakura menatap refleksinya di kaca; raut wajah tenang yang ditutupi bedak putih, bibir semerah delima, dan ornamen-ornamen yang menghiasi surainya. _Kimono_ yang dipinjamkan Chun-Yan berwarna merah muda dengan bordir bunga membalut tubuh semampainya dengan pas. Ia tampak berbeda—dan lebih cantik.

Sakura yang telah menghabiskan waktu di depan cermin mulai beranjak keluar kamar. Tugasnya kali ini hanya menemani si pemuda yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu menyusuri kota Kyoto. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar _okiya_ menuju jembatan Togetsu, tempat yang dijanjikan untuk pertemuan mereka.

Pandangan mata dialihkan kepada air yang tak beriak di bawah jembatan. Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu cerah, malah terkesan mendung dengan awan gelap yang menaungannya. Akan sungguh merepotkan jika tiba-tiba hujan turun. Meskipun begitu, atensi Sakura berhasil difokuskan ke arah seorang pemuda yang saat ini telah datang mdan berjalan menujunya.

Wajah tampannya terekspos jelas. Hidung yang mancung, rahang yang simetris, alis mata yang tebal, dan tak lupa dengan sepasang netra yang selalu membuat Sakura tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. Dan menilik dari pakaiannya ternyata ia merupakan bagian dari kelompok bajak laut Inggris yang datang kala itu—Sakura seharusnya bisa menduga.

Sang pemuda lalu meraih tangan Sakura, mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut sebelum kembali mengunci tatapan matanya dengan sang dara yang wajah porselennya tengah dihiasi oleh semburat warna merah.

Tangan diletakkan secara diagonal di atas dadanya, seraya Arthur membungkuk sedikit. "Namaku adalah Kapten Arthur Kirkland. Senang berkenalan denganmu, _love._ "

Sungguh sopan, tipikal sekali. Sakura mendadak menjadi canggung karna tidak biasa menerima gestur seperti itu, hanya bisa membalas dengan kalimat yang terbata.

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Tuan."

* * *

Arthur dan Sakura telah mengelilingi pusat kota yang tengah lenggang; mulai dari kedai sakuramochi yang dulu sering Sakura kunjungi sampai tempat-tempat lain yang kelihatan menarik bagi Arthur. Pada penghujung hari, sang pemuda kemudian menggiringnya ke arah sebuah kursi taman yang dilindungi oleh pohon sakura yang rimbun. Sang gadis dipersilahkan duduk terlebih dahulu, sebelum ia sendiri mengambil tempat yang belum ditempati disebelahnya. Mereka duduk dalam diam, hanya kicauan burung dan desiran angin yang menemani pada kala itu. Sebelum pada akhirnya Sakura menggumamkan pertanyaan untuk memecahkan kesunyian.

"Tuan, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku boleh mengetahui Tuan itu siapa?"

Sedetik, dua detik—respon selanjutnya belum diberikan; membuat sang pemberi pertanyaan menjadi gugup, takut salah bicara. Namun, Arthur mulai membuka suara, dengan senyum yang kembali dihadiahkan pada sang gadis.

"Aku adalah kapten dari kapal The Gabriel yang berasal dari Britania Raya, _love_. Aku telah mengarungi tujuh samudra, menjelajahi tiap pulau yang ada di lautan, dan berpetualang kemana saja."

Ketika melihat Sakura hendak memotong perkataannya dengan suatu pertanyaan yang telah ia duga, Arthur dengan cepat menyambung, "Tentu saja, kami para bajak laut tidak selalu mencuri atau merampas harta karun seperti yang diomongi banyak orang. Tolong jangan percaya dengan streotipe rendahan seperti itu." Bola matanya diputar, merasa tak suka dengan hal yang dicap padanya bajak laut.

Mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia kembali bercerita. "Dan kebetulan, karna ada undangan dari kolega dekatku, maka kami bisa berkunjung ke Negeri Dimana Matahari Terbit ini. Negeri yang sudah lama ingin aku kunjungi."

Sakura terdiam, yang sebelumnya memerhatikan Arthur dengan seksama kali ini menggangguk tanda mengerti—meski tak terlalu menaruh perhatian pada kalimat sebelumnya. Sebuah pikiran terbesit di pikirannya, alangkah menyenangkan jika ia dapat ikut dengan Arthur, berada dalam kapal dan mengarungi laut biru yang telah lama ia idam-idamkan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia suarakan permintaannya yang ini.

Namun, sang dara kembali tertarik ke dalam realita ketika telapak tangan Arthur kemudian melingkupi tangan Sakura yang melebih mungil darinya, terasa sangat rapuh ketika ia mulai menggenggamnya. Guratan malu samar masih terlihat dari Sakura, namun secara perlahan ia terbiasa dan membalas genggamannya; menautkan jari jemari mereka untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang jarang didapatkan.

"Giliranku bertanya. Apakah namamu hanya sebatas Sakura saja?"

Sakura menimbang jawaban; dikarnakan hal ini sedikit mengejutkan karna jarang ada orang yang bertanya tentang masalah ini. "Ya. Golongan _geisha_ ataupun orang yang menengah bawah seperti saya tidak boleh menyandang marga keluarga. Hanya keluarga dari seorang _samurai_ lah yang boleh."

Penjelasan yang singkat, membuat mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Arthur lalu berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sakura,"

"Ya, Tuan?"

Matanya kembali menyorot tajam, membuat Sakura spontan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja Arthur."

Sakura masih membisu, belum memberikan respon apapun. Mendekatkan figurnya, Arthur mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksa sang gadis untuk menatap langsung ke arah maniknya. "Arthur, Sakura. Ulangi."

"Arthur-. . . _sama_?" Sekali lagi ia terbata, wajahnya memanas ketika mengetahui bahwa jarak di antara mereka bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

" _Much better_." Ujung jarinya mengusap pipi Sakura lembut—dan sang gadis berjengit. Arthur menyusuri wajah ayu milik Sakura, lalu menyisipkan rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya ke belakang telinga sang dara. Perlahan Arthur mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan pada kening Sakura, sukses membuatnya semakin tersipu malu; terbukti dengan wajah yang semakin bersemu merah.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Sakura."

* * *

Sudah dua minggu hari Arthur menetap di Kyoto, dan selama itupula Sakura terlihat tak pernah lepas dari sisi sang kapten. Dimana ada Arthur, disanalah Sakura berada; begitu kata para penghuni _okiya_. Saat ini Sakura sedang menyajikan _ocha_ ; menuangkannya dengan hati-hati ke dalam gelas Arthur.

"Sakura." Tutur Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Arthur- _sama_?"

"Besok aku akan berangkat pulang."

Pergerakkan Sakura terhenti sejenak. Besok adalah hari yang cukup besar bagi Sakura yang baru beberapa saat menjadi seorang _meiko_. Hari ritual upacara _mizuage_ , bertepatan dengan dimana Arthur harus kembali lagi ke Inggris. Sakura tak mengerti _mizuage_ itu apa, hanya saja Akane _nee-san_ berkata dia akan tahu sendiri nantinya ketika Sakura menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Tapi, apakah Arthur- _sama_ akan melihat pertunjukkanku ketika upacara itu dijalankan?"

"Aku akan menyempatkan apapun untukmu."

"Arthur- _sama_ berjanji?"

"Aku janji."

* * *

 _Okaa-san_ menuntun Sakura melewati lorong menuju aula yang sangat luas. Ruangan bercorak tradisional yang dilengkapi dengan panggung tempatnya tampil nanti. Acara pun dimulai. Sakura melangkah masuk ke atas panggung dengan anggun, bersama dengan kipas berwarna merah yang ia bawa. Petikan musik yang berasal dari _shamisen_ sayup-sayup mulai terdengar, pertanda bahwa ia harus mulai menari. Sakura berkonsentrasi, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan anggun dan gemulai—membawakan tarian yang telah ia pelajari dari sang mentor yang membuat penonton terdiam terpukau.

Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Sakura kemudian membungkuk untuk melakukan penghormatan ketika tarian miliknya telah usai. Tepuk tangan riuh dan sorak-sorai dihujankan ke arahnya. Netra cokelat Sakura menyapu bagian depan tempat duduk penonton; mendapati Arthur yang tengah bertepuk tangan dan masih menyuguhkan senyuman yang biasa. Sakura kembali membungkuk dengan wajah yang ditundukkan, sebelum turun dari panggung.

Acara selanjutnya dimulai. Pelelangan _mizuage_.

Beberapa pria menawar dengan harga yang rendah—lima puluh yen; yang menuai gelak tawa dan cemooh dari _geisha_ - _geisha_ lain. Akan tetapi, harga semakin naik. Sembilan ratus yen, lima ribu yen, delapan ribu yen. Sebagian orang yang mendengarnya meneguk ludah.

"Lima belas ribu yen." Seseorang mengangkat tangan, dengan lantang menyebutkan jumlah harganya. Sang kapten mengeryitkan dahi. Raut wajah diwarnai oleh ketidaksukaan.

"Dua puluh lima ribu yen."

Bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi ruangan ketika Arthur membuka suara, dengan kilat tatapan menusuk.

"Ada yang ingin menawar lebih tinggi lagi?" Tantang _Okaa-san_ kepada puluhan pasang mata yang terbelalak terkejut.

Semua orang terdiam. Tak ada yang berani menawar lebih tinggi daripada sang kapten. Oleh karena itu, _Okaa-san_ lalu mengetuk palu; menandai bahwa pelelangan telah selesai. "Baiklah. Yang tertinggi adalah dua puluh lima ribu yen. Pemenangnya adalah Kapten Arthur Kirkland."

Sakura tanpa sadar menghela nafas lega, meskipun masih belum apa arti _mizuage_ yang saat ini telah jatuh ke tangan Arthur.

* * *

" _Ne, ne, Okaa-san_ ," bisik Sakura yang kembali menanyakan tentang hal yang belum terjawab tadi. Mereka saat ini hanya sedang berdua, menunggu jam makan malam.

" _Mizuage_ itu apa?"

" _Mizuage_ itu, ya, keperawananmu. Apakah kamu pernah mendengar tentang gua wanita nanti akan dihuni oleh belut laki-laki?"

Sakura memucat, tubuhnya terasa kaku. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Kenapa ia baru dapat penjelasannya sekarang?

"H-ha? Tapi—"

"Sudah, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Cepat datangi kapten Kirkland disana. Kau tidak boleh protes, mengerti?"

Dengan gerakan yang amat kaku, Sakura mengangguk tanpa dikomando. _Okaa-san_ lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang entah berisi apa; dan mengatakan untuk memberikan kotak itu pada Arthur nanti.

Setelah perbincangan mereka selesai, Sakura mulai melangkah menuju tempat Arthur yang saat ini sedang berada dengan awak kapalnya. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, tangan Sakura menyodorkan kotak tersebut kepada sang kapten, yang langsung diraih olehnya—sebelum ia permisi kepada teman-temannya dan membawa Sakura bersamanya.

* * *

Suara _geta_ milik Sakura dan sepatu _boots_ Arthur memenuhi lorong yang menuntunnya ke arah sebuah ruangan yang telah disiapkan oleh _Okaa-san_ sebelumnya—diikuti oleh Arthur yang berjalan di belakangnya. Perlahan, Sakura menggeser _fusuma_ ruangan itu. "Sudah sampai," gumamnya pelan.

Arthur hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam tempat bermalamnya bersama Sakura setelah dipersilahkan. Ruangan bernuansa tradisional yang cukup luas, dengan lentera yang menerangi setiap sudut dengan cahaya temaram dan _futon_ yang tergelar di tengah-tengah ruang. Sakura kemudian menghapus riasan wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi _yukata_ tidur berwarna ungu sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan Arthur. Keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya yang bergetar gugup. Keheningan ini sungguh canggung.

Arthur yang memerhatikan gerak-geriknya lalu terkekeh pelan, dan menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Sakura terkesiap, namun pada akhirnya kembali membalas dekapan sang pria; hidungnya tergelitik oleh aroma teh dan asinnya air laut.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menunggumu sampai engkau telah siap nanti."

Sebelum Sakura sempat pulih dari kerterkejutan dan membalas perkataannya, bibir pria Inggris itu menyapu bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis. Ciuman pertama miliknya yang memabukkan; tangan kecilnya mencengkram bahu Arthur ketika sang pria mendaratkan banyak ciuman-ciuman ringan di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi, Sakura. Jauh dari tempat ini dan kau tak perlu bekerja di _okiya_ lagi." Untaian kata yang disisip di sela-sela kecupan tipis Arthur sukses membuat Sakura terpekur; dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata—mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia akan bebas dari sangkar emas ini.

" _Love_ , aku berjanji. Pergilah bersamaku. Lagipula, kau adalah milikku seutuhnya. Aku tidak akan suka jika ada pria lain yang mungkin akan menyentuhmu." Nafas terengah-engah, Arthur menatap dalam sang dara di hadapannya, kembali membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan hangat. "Ayo pergi. Kita akan berlayar jauh dari sini malam ini."

Sakura yang mengangguk dengan cepat. Kebahagian tampak dalam manik cokelatnya yang berbinar di bawah sinar rembulan. Dengan segera, Sakura beranjak untuk bersiap-siap pergi keluar.

"Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Bergegaslah."

Arthur juga bangkit dari duduknya dan turun melalui balkon yang tak terlalu jauh dari permukaan tanah, berusaha untuk tidak membuat keributan yang bisa menarik perhatian siapa saja ketika ia meloncat ke bawah. Pelabuhan tempat bertambatnya The Gabriel tampak di seberang tempat mereka berada, tidak terlalu jauh kelihatannya.

Sakura menyambar _haori_ yang ada di dalam ruangan, mengenakannya untuk menghalau angin malam yang menggelitik tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut _yukata_ tipis. Ia langsung berjalan menuju ke arah balkon, menatap Arthur yang sedang merentangkan tangannya; bersiap untuk menangkap Sakura.

"Turunlah, aku akan menangkapmu."

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura menaiki pembatas kayu balkon tersebut—sebelum meloncat ke bawah seraya memejamkan matanya ketika rasa takut menyeruak saat tubuhnya jatuh menembus udara bebas. Tapi, ia percaya bahwa Arthur ada untuk menangkapnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia merasa tengah berada di atas tangan seseorang.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja?" tanya Arthur yang lalu menurunkan Sakura dari pegangannya. Yang dibalas Sakura dengan anggukan—tangannya tengah mencengkram erat ujung _haori_ miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo,"

Tangan Arthur yang terulur ke arahnya digenggam oleh Sakura, saling bertautan ketika mereka pergi menuju pelabuhan disana; di tengah malam larut dengan bulan sebagai saksinya. Mereka berlari—khususnya Sakura yang berlari pergi meninggalkan kehidupannya di belakang. Meskipun ada rasa sedih karena harus meninggalkan Akane _nee-san_ dan Chun-Yan _nee-san_ yang telah baik kepadanya, namun Sakura tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk mencicipi kebebasan di antara gelombang laut disana. Senyum lebar merekah di atas paras cantiknya, terlihat lebih tulus daripada biasanya.

Sakura berbisik pelan kepada sang kapten, sebelum semakin mempererat genggaman tangan mereka di tengah malam yang dingin.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak, Arthur."

* * *

 _ **Out of:**_ ** _Terima kasih karena telah membaca! Dan juga maaf jika ada salah interpretasi dari kata yang ada ( ; v ; )_**


End file.
